All that's gone wrong, goes right somewhere
by Ihavelostmysanity
Summary: The cores have been sent out from Aperture and go on a small adventure to the human city. Meeting two girls, Brea and Elise, they create a great relationship. Obviously, GLaDOs gets in their way, so much for peace then.
1. Bad news

GLaDOS slapped the back of Wheatley's head "what is wrong with you, you stupid android?" Wheatley grumbled something barely audible and grabbed the door handle. "And you want me gone too, no?" He asked cheekily, GLaDOS growled and slapped the tall android again. "Ow. Okay, that time it did h-" he was cut off by GLaDOS "I don't care, get out that door!" Wheatley flinched at the shout but opened the door and walked out into the fresh air of Aperture Science. As he walked, he closed the door behind him and looked around. All was silent for a few seconds but a distant voice suddenly hit him. "Space" the voice said "space" he looked around with one eyebrow raised. "Space" it came again "space" the voice slowly got louder as the source got closer. "Space, space, space" it chanted over and over again. Suddenly filled with curiosity, he started towards the voice but after a few steps it stopped, all was quiet once again. "Space!" Wheatley turned round quickly to see Space, the android who is completely obsessed with Space obviously, skip by. Wheatley stepped back as he continued to skip around him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his collar, pulling him to a halt. "GLaDOS sent you out too, eh?" Space's head nodded furiously and he skipped forward, slamming his face I to a wall next to him for absolutely no reason at all. "Curiosity!" He shouted into the wall, as soon as He called her name, Wheatley remembered the young android, with her short brown hair and golden-yellow eyes. "Space" Wheatley said sadly. "Curiosity was sent down the incinerator" that point was suddenly proved wrong as for at the mentioning of her name, Curiosity came around the corner, her hair bouncing in time with her steps. She smiled clumsily at Wheatley and then called over her shoulder. "It's Space, we can come out!" Wheatley face-palmed as the androids he had never wanted to see again came around the same corner. Anger and Morality both holding hands. The two of them walked over to Wheatley and mumbled something before walking over to Space. They began to talk to each other, leaving Wheatley to watch in silence as he reflected on what just happened. Space realised that he wasn't talking so shifted his body over to Wheatley who had his arms crossed over his chest. "I heard there was this cool place outside Aperture, it's called...a city. It has tons of humans in it, wanna go?" The thought of this made Wheatley excited, he could meet Chell, tell her he's sorry. Wheatley nodded his head at the young space obsessed android who grinned in excitement. He edged back over to the other androids who were already jumping up and down excitedly, Space had already asked them. Without hesitation, they started towards the city, leaving Wheatley running to catch up. His mind crawled with thoughts, all he could think about was Chell. How would she react! Is this even a good idea? He was having second thoughts but just as he was going to turn round, Space gestured for him to join in with their conversation. He hesitated but complied and walked over to the other androids. "So, I'm how long do we have?" Wheatley asked, Space shook his head and nearly slipped on a rock that was hidden under the waist high corn. He giggled and turned to Wheatley "donno, but that the- oh, there it is!" Wheatley's head started pumping as the artificial blood was pushed through it. He but his lip and looked over the hill, it was exactly what space had recalled earlier; big. It was massive, there were super tall buildings and small little buildings that hugged closer to others. It was a mess of metal and brick. Space and the other cores, but Wheatley, ran down the hill towards the border of the city. Wheatley shook his head but eventually did the same and ran. His glasses nearly fell off at points as he rushed to catch up with them. His blue eyes wavered over a newspaper with the heading 'CHELL...HOSPITAL...DAMAGE' Wheatley felt his heart and stomach churn and stopped abruptly before picking up the newspaper that was at the entrance of a bin. The other androids ran back to him once they realised he had stopped, Space smiled and began to walk beside him. "What ya doin'?" He asked, Wheatley felt tears forming at the sides of his eyes. Ill. Chell was dangerously ill and in hospital. "It's Chell, she has brain damage and is in hospital...oh no!" Wheatley shoved the paper into Space's chest and ran from him, he had to find Chell before it was too late.


	2. Nothing we can do

Wheatley ran into the abandoned looking city and started to scan through the signs that stood in front of him. 'Café, Mains Street, Hospital.' When he came to the word hospital he didn't have a chance to hesitate. He was running down alleys and streets following the arrows which led to the hospital. As he ran down the final street he looked up, the hospital was towering above him. The nurses and doctors were all startled when Wheatley burst through the doors, a look of distress in his eyes. "Chell!" He yelled, hands cupped around his mouth. He looked at a doctor and ran towards him "have you seen my...friend, Chell?" He cringed at the word 'Chell' but the doctor didn't notice, he nodded his head sandky in reply and sighed, now leading him through the halls. Coughs and shouts could be heard from the wards he passed and he tried to block them out. The doctor pushed open a set of doors with his palm and gestured for him to step in. The nurse who was already in the room nodded as he entered. His stomach dropped as he saw the sight in front of him. She looked dead, but...no! She was breathing, but she was pale, her eyes were closed and had an oxygen mask clasped over her mouth. "She's nearly gone" the nurse told him, to which he felt his knees buckle and he knelt next to the bed, his heart pounding. "Will s-she ma-make it?" He asked, something told him he wasn't going to like the answer. The nurse hung their head "it's unlikely, her brain seems to have aged and she's over a few centuries old, that's never been seen before" Wheatley knew he should've woke her up earlier, he didn't get to say 'sorry'...not even a sorry. He leaned his head against the bed and sobbed softly, the door opened and the other androids came in, sad looks on their faces. Evan anger, who was on all fours, had a sad frown plastered to his usual glare. He walked up to Wheatley and placed a hand on his back, his voice was rough but not as dark as usual. "I'm so sorry, Wheatley but there's nothing we can do" Wheatley shook his head disapprovingly. "There has to be something we can do, she can't die now" everyone looked at their feet and frowned harder. Wheatley continued to sob and he gripped the mattress hard. Chell's eyes were tightly closed and he listened to he slow and heavy breathing, he looked at her face which was much paler than before. Her lips had started to go a purplish colour and she shivered slightly, Wheatley felt his heart beat faster as he watched her. The doctor put a hand to Wheatley's shoulder and rubbed it assuringly. "There is nothing we can do...I'm sorry" Wheatley gripped the mattress harder and his back arched as he sobbed, tears ran down his cheeks and he closed his eyes tightly. Another hand was placed on his shoulder, but he didn't look to see who it was. The heart monitor attached to Chell beeped right into Wheatley's brain. He looked up at her body and reached a hand out before dropping it down on her hand. He began to cry again, he hand stroking Chell's arm affectionately, whilst his other hand that was gripping the mattress turned even paler. He closed his eyes and waited for the monitor to make the noise that no one wanted to hear. Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound was boring into Wheatley's ears, the hands came off his shoulders but he continued to cry. "Let's leave him for a minute" he heard Space say before nods and mumbles of agreement could be heard. Wheatley mouthed a 'thank you' and listened to the monitor again. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The noise became louder and he looked up, hope in his blurry eyes. Chell's body twitched. Then twitched again, it looked like she was going to have an epileptic spasm. Her body began to twitch more and more, and then it stopped...just stopped. Wheatley began to cry again, all hope lost, he listen to the monitor. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeep. That was it, she was gone. Gone...and he didn't even get to say sorry. His back arched and he felt a pair of hands pull him to his feet but he pushed away and began I shout her name. The doctor was stronger than he had imagined though and was pushed out the room.


	3. Brea and Elise

The door closed behind him and he turned round, peering through the window of the room. He tried to push the door open but the doctor had thought ahead and locked the door. He banged on the door with his fists as he watched the doctors gather around the bed. He could see Chell's lifeless body, her eyes closed and face pale. One of the nurses saw him looking her and pulled the curtain around the bed, blocking his view of Chell. "No!" He cried and hit the door harder. "Chell!" Curiosity and Morality both leaned forward to pull him away from the door but he shook them off. Anger and Space both jumped in to help, Whatkey didn't want to give up though. He tried to hit Anger and Morality but before he could shake his arm free, he found himself pinned to the floor. Anger and Space were pushing down on his legs while Morality and Curiosity did the same to his arms and chest. He couldn't move. He was helpless. Wheatley shoved and kicked but to no avail. He knew people would be watching, he didn't care. He wanted Chell. To say how sorry he was, he tried to bite Curiosity's arm as she reached across to push his arm down further. His eyes filled with tears. "Come on, Whatley. Let's just go. Please I don't want to make a scene" it was Morality. She never usually talks, so when she did, it was often good information so Wheatley stopped thrashing. His face scrunched up as he sobbed. His glasses were broken and lay in two halves on the ground. The androids let him go and he stood up, before smashing his head into a wall hard. "No! She's no dead!" Smash. Smash. "She's...not...dead!" Wheatley placed a hand to his heart and exhaled shakily. His eyes were blurry and he turned around, before falling to the ground I'm a pile. His head was bruised and bloody. Space felt as if he was going to cry. He out an arm around his friends shoulder and life  
ted him up. Wheatley pushed his head into Space's shoulder and sobbed. "She's not dead...I'm imagining it...am'nt I? she's still in therem breathing and..." He trailed off just as the doctor came through the door. He walked up to the group handed Wheatley a small sheet of paper. "This was found in her jacket...it's the only thing she seems to have" Wheatley held the paper shakily in his hands and carefully opened it, falling onto a seat and putting his hand against his head. On it read: 'hello, if you're reading this...I'm gone. I knew this day would come when I woke up even though I had brain damage. Wheatley, I know you'll probably forget to say it but...I forgive you, honest' Wheatley stared at the paper blankly, his hand shaking wildly. "She...she forgives me" he stared to giggle in relief, tears still streaming down his face and landing in the paper. He folded it up and pressed it against his heart. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It's all my fault."  
"It's not your fault" Curiosity surprisingly said. She never usually speaks to him. Wheatley smiled at her kindly and Curiosity lay her head on Space's shoulder. Space shuddered and they laughed ba Wheatley dried his eyes and looked at the doctor. A nurse came running through the doors "Wheatley please follow me, we need you to fill some papers" Wheatley got up and walked past the doctor, a clumsy, yet polite grin on his face. The first thing he saw was Chell's face, so peaceful and pretty. She was so pale. Her eyes were closed and her lips were straight and emotionless, a blanket covered the rest of her body. That was the last time he saw her as for she was wheeled off on a stretcher by two doctors. "Okay, I take it you two have some history" she handed him a piece of paper on a clipboard, Wheatley smiled and took the paper, quickly filling out Chell's details before handing it back to the nurse and shoving his hands into his lap. "Thank you for your time. You may leave n-" the doctor was cut off by two girls running into the room, one had fair short hair whereas the other had curly brown. They put their hands to their knees and caught their breath before stepping over to the doctor. "We saw someone screaming and thrashing and...uh" the brown headed girl began, her friend finished.  
"So we bought these" the fair headed girl handed Wheatley a packet with a hefty amount of sweets in it. "Oh, and um...I'm Elise and this is Brea" the red headed girl (Elise) held her hand out to Wheatley, which he shook happily. Wheatley looked at them surprisingly as they leant on each other, struggling to catch their breath. Brea stood up straight and put her hand in his shoulder. "What's your name?" She asked, she was around the same height as the other androids just to let you know. "Wheatley" he pronounced. Elise grabbed his hand and guided him out the room, Brea followed. The other androids gave him a puzzled look. Wheatley took a deep breath and explained. "This is Brea and Elise" he pointed to each when he said their name. "They gave me a heart warming gift" and held out the bag to show them. "Nice to meet you" they giggled cheerfully. Space jumped in "I'm Space, this is Curiosity, Morality, Anger and you've obviously met Wheatley." There was a moment of silence and everyone stood and smiled. The doctor walked out of the room and cleared his throat thoroughly. "You have to leave now visiting hours are over" he smiled and walked away towards another patient who was sitting squint on a wheelchair with rusty metal wheels. The group walked out the hospital and headed down the street.


	4. new home

The suits on the androids were quite odd looking, concidering the city was filled with either business men or gangsters. "So where yah from?" Elise asked the androids, Wheatley opened his mouth to say something but stopped to scratch his chin in thought. "We're from...somewhere far away. It's a place called Aperture" Wheatley explained to the girls who gasped then giggled. "Is it true, that they steal people away and do horrible experiments under said persons will?" Brea asked quickly, her hands waving wildly for no reason as she asked. Morality hung her head "yes" she said simply before turning back to Anger and lacing her fingers with his. Elise frowned "Well, you don't want to go back there, do yah? Got somewhere to stay?" the group shook their heads and the girls grinned. "I think I have an idea" Brea stated, before swinging her bag off her shoulder and pulling out her phone. She scrolled through the contacts, and then growled, she shoved her phone back into her bag. "I actually have no idea what-so-ever" Elise face-palmed.  
"Do you think they can stay with us?" Elise smiled and Brea shrugged. "Wait there!" Elise stated cheerfully and thy both huddle up away from the androids. A couple of minutes later, they came back. "You can come with us if you want, that's if you want too...do you?" Brea and Elise began to jump up and down in excitement. The androids nodded their heads and everyone smiled. "Follow us!" Brea shouted and they ran ahead of them, stopping at the end of the street.  
"Wait for us!" Space exclaimed. After a while, they arrived at a small house that was unusually small compared to the others. "Don't worry" Elise said. "It looks small but it's pretty big at the back" Brea walked up to the door and pushed a funny shaped key into the keyhole. The door clicked open and they walked inside.

The first thing everyone saw was a long hall with doorways at either side. Brea and Elise went on ahead and opened the door on the other side of the hall. In it contained a fair amount of living space, there was a fifty inch TV stuck to the wall, a few brightly coloured sofas were scattered around the room and a the floor had a thick carpet. The two girls took their shoes off and placed them on the show rack. "Just take your shoes off" Elise instructed, the androids struggled at first but eventually managed to get their long boots off and lay them next to the girls. It was easy to tell which shoes were Elise's and Brea's. Elise's were high-tops that were scratched and scuffed, literally falling apart, whereas Brea's were bright blue sneakers that looked like they had been through better days. Space took one step onto the carpet and his eyes widened "THIS FEELS LIKE SPACE!" he exclaimed and belly flopped down onto it, he turned over and giggled like a kid. Curiosity joined in and lay down beside him. Elise sat down on the sofa, a beer in one hand, one leg over an arm of the chair and her back pressed up against the other. Brea chuckled and sat down on the seat next to her. She patted the sofa, gesturing for the others to sit down and relax. Wheatley stepped onto the carpet with his eyes closed, then he opened them and laughed before running over to the sofa and plopping himself down. Anger was the next, he went down on all fours and smelt the carpet, like a bloodhound. It was an odd sight. He nodded happily to himself before crawling to the other side. Morality, being the sanest of the lot, walked over without a hesitation. Everyone was now sitting on the sofa, none of them speaking a word. "Where will we sleep?" Wheatley asked.  
"Well, we do have a few bedrooms but two of you will have to sleep on the sofa" Brea said softly. "We'll sort that out afterwards, at the moment let's just relax and watch some TV" Elise picked up the remote and stated browsing the channels until she came to the cooking channel. "Ugh! Let's just watch this, there's nothing else to watch anyway" Brea groaned and stood up.  
"I'll start dinner, NO chance am I watching the cooing channel" she walked through the door that lead to the kitchen, leaving Elise with the androids.


	5. Dinner

Space turned to Elise and then to the TV "anything about space?" he asked, Elise shook her head but then, without taking her eyes of the screen, grabbed a book labelled 'stars, planets and the universe' and handed it to Space. He immediately opened it up to the first page and lay on his back, reading through the pages of the book. "As you can see, Space likes...well, space" Wheatley exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I can see that" Elise giggled slightly and everyone laughed. "You don't happen to have a book about...well, just a normal book?" Morality asked quickly. Elise turned to round and scanned through the books and passed a book to her. "Its just a normal novel, but i'm sure you'll love it!"  
"Thank you" Morality said kindly and took the book of her, she slouched back into her pillow and started on the first page. "Dinner!" Brea shouted from the room next door. Elise led everyone through the hall and into the kitchen, everyone taking their seats around the table. Brea handed out the plates and sat down on the remaining empty chair, everyone began to help themselves to pieces of gammon steak. "Thanks!" Space chirped and slammed his face down on the gammon. Elise and Brea flinched at the sound of his face slamming into it but they kept eating theirs. "Space, that's not how you eat it!" Curiosity shouted "How do we eat it?" she added. Elise rolled her eyes, but then raised an eyebrow. "How do you not know, you're like seventeen and the rest of you are like twenty?" Wheatley tensed up.  
"Ah, it's cause we're actually androids" Brea nearly choked on her half swallowed gammon. "YOU"RE WHAT?" she shouted, slamming her fist down on the table for she was having a huge coughing fit. Morality continued "we're androids, built by Aperture Science, to help do things around the centre." This time in was Elise's turn to choke "b-but...I-I" Anger butted in.  
"WE"RE ROBOTS OKAY!" Morality quickly calmed him down by grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek. He blushed and slouched back into his chair. "Okay, so you do it like this" Elise demonstrated to the others. They didn't really get it right on their first attempt. Anger stuck the knife into the gammon and ripped it from the knife, Morality did it perfectly though and very quietly too, Space began to talk to the steak which freaked Brea out a bit, whereas Wheatley didn't even touch his but stare at the knife, inspecting the sharp edge that ran along it. "No, guys...eh, androids...eh, people. You do it like this" The two girls demonstrated again and they all watched. Wheatley however was just staring at the window, thoughts of Chell pouring into his head. "I forgive you Wheatley...She's dead, I'm sorry...Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep." He threw his fists into the table and stood up. Everyone was staring at him. "Wheatley, what's wrong?" Brea asked, her eyes staring into didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it. He threw his hands up to his eyes and cried. "I'm sorry Chell. I don't know anymore. Please...I-I'm sorry!" He fell to the floor, his hands now running through his hair, tears pouring down his face. Elise stood up from her chair and sat down next to the crying android "Don't cry, what happened?" Wheatey didn't hesitate to throw his head into Elise's shoulder and wrap his arms around her. "Chell, a friend...she forgives me...but I...But I can't say how sorry I am...she's dead...I-I" he broke into tears again, Elise placed a reassuring hand on his back. "Shhh, calm down, calm down" Brea crouched down beside him and hugged him tightly. She wasn't the best in these situations. He tried to smile at her but he was crying too hard They both looked up at Space and the others. "What's going on?" Brea asked and Space began to explain, "well, you see..." 


	6. Guests

They were all now sitting in the living room, Wheatley was cam and the others were reading their books. Space was finishing the story, "then you came in at the hospital and now we're here" Brea and Elise were both listening carefully to the conversation. "D-do you understand now?" Wheatley stuttered quietly.  
"Yeah, at least we know now" Brea smiled at Wheatley kindly and held his hand. He clutched her hand in both of his and pressed it against his chest. Elise wrapped her arm around him and rubbed his shoulder gently with his thumb. He sat upright causing Elise to pull her arm back but he still clutched Brea's hand which had started to go pink. "Wheatley?" Brea said quietly. "Yeah?" He looked up at her.  
"Can I get by hand back? You can keep a hold of it if you want, but just not as hard...it's gone a but numb" She giggled as he let go and clutched his knees instead. The doorbell rang, and Elise stood up, "I'll get it!" She called over her shoulder. She put her hand to the handle and opened the bright red door. The sight startled her to say the least. "Fact; this house is actually made of sheet metal, barbed wire and orange peels" the platinum haired boy to the left stated, his hands were in front of him, clasped together. The other bot, with dark blue eyes and blonde hair was slouched over, his eyes staring wide at nothing. "Fish shape crackers...I'll make a cake for you" Elise rolled her eyes and, by the way they were dressed, could tell they were from Aperture. "Wheaterz, I think it's for you!" She heard a groan and the sound of floorboards creaking, before the lanky figure of Wheatley was standing beside her. His eyes opened wider and he went to close the door, but the two boys at the door grabbed the door and let themselves in. Brea came rushing through, a newspaper in her hand. "What's going on?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip. Wheatley face-palmed and shook his head in shame. "Where's my room?" He asked, Elise grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs. The two androids were standing in awkward positions, their eyes scanning the area around them. Brea looked at them as they slammed the door shut and started towards the living room but Brea blocked their path. "Excuse me Sirs but who do you think you are? Just barging into our house like this" she looked at them sternly.  
"Fact; I'm Fact. The most awesome, the best and most handsome core you will ever meet...and this is Logic."  
"Would you like me to bake a cake? What about a banana one or a strawberry...oh, or apple and grapefruit cupcake! What about that?" Logic went on.  
"No thank you" Brea said kindly. "Space!" She shouted, Space walked through into the hall. "Oh no" Space sighed.  
"Do you know these...androids?" She looked at him curiously.  
"Yeah, unfortunately" he said solemnly.  
"Can you take them to the living room while I go and check on Wheatley and Elise. He nodded and gestured to the living room, Fact strutted in and Logic followed, casually peeking into the kitchen. Brea started up the stairs, thoughts pouring into her head, 'how did they even know we were here?'


End file.
